


Самая необычная дружба

by DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)



Category: Haven - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В 1983 году, на побережье Мэна, Тёмное Проклятье создаёт Сторибрук, в то время как Амбар ждёт на окраине Хейвена. Это история об их дружбе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самая необычная дружба

**Author's Note:**

  * For [December21st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Most Unusual Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235771) by [December21st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st). 



> Я знаю, что Проклятье - это существительное среднего рода, но когда оно говорит о себе в среднем роде, на русском языке это звучит реально коряво. Так что Проклятье (как и Амбар) - предположительно мужского пола.

\- Та-дам!  
  
\- Что это сейчас было?   
  
\- Я создал  _горо_ д!  
  
\- Зачем?  
  
\- Чтобы удерживать всех людей внутри. Гораздо тяжелее не давать им разбежаться в разные стороны, когда просто вываливаешь их посреди леса.   
  
\- Люди? Сколько людей?  
  
\- Не знаю, десять тысяч или около того.   
  
- _Сколько?_    
  
\- Каждый мужчина, женщина и ребенок из Зачарованного Леса. Ну, кроме тех, кто живёт в маленьком уголке, до которого я не смог добраться. Вообще-то, я довольно расстроен из-за этого. Как-будто я бездельник какой-то.   
  
\- Как ты собираешься прятать город с десятью тысячами человек?   
  
\- Э... Прятать?  
  
\- Ты не можешь просто... как ты выразился "вывалить" город с десятью тысячами человек на побережье Мэна и ожидать, что никто этого не заметит!   
  
\- Живая изгородь?  
  
\- О да, это сработает просто прекрасно против спутников наблюдения.   
  
\- О, покрыть все шиповником!  
  
\- Это сработает не так хорошо, как ты думаешь. Было бы гораздо проще, если б ты умел читать мысли.   
  
\- Конечно я умею читать мысли! За какое проклятье ты меня принимаешь?  
  
\- Ты - что?  
  
\- Проклятье. Могущественное тёмное проклятье, созданное могучим волшебником Румпельштильцхеном и наложенное самой Злой Королевой!  
  
\- Ты это только что выдумал.   
  
\- Ты просто завидуешь. А что, какое ты проклятье?   
  
\- Я не проклятье.   
  
\- А что ты тогда?  
  
\- Я - амбар.   
  
\- Ты - амбар.   
  
\- Именно так.   
  
\- Большое здание с сеном, курицами и прочим?  
  
\- Иногда.   
  
\- А в остальное время?   
  
\- Ммм… Что-то вроде межпространственного зала ожидания?  
  
\- Готов поспорить, в тебя бы не поместилось десять тысяч человек.   
  
\- Ты бы проиграл этот спор.   
  
\- В амбаре?  
  
\- Внутри больше чем снаружи.   
  
\- Эй, это совсем как...   
  
\- Нет. Совсем не так.   
  
\- Если пожелаешь. И сколько в тебе сейчас людей?  
  
\- Ни одного.   
  
\- Это не очень много.   
  
\- Она сейчас в Хейвене, снова спасает город.   
  
\- Она?   
  
\- Мой пассажир. Я даю ей новое имя и новые воспоминания и... вываливаю ее в Хейвене. Она думает, что ее зовут Люси Рипли. Она понятия не имеет кто она такая или что я такое.   
  
\- Мои люди тоже не знают, кто они такие и что я такое. Говорю тебе, придумать столько новых предысторий тяжело. Я должен просто махнуть рукой на нестыковки и заставить их ничего не замечать.   
  
\- Понимаю.  _"Как зовут мою соседку из колледжа и когда мы в последний раз разговаривали?"_.  
  
\- Или  _"Когда в последний раз приезжал грузовик с поставками?"_.  
  
-  _“Когда мы в последний раз делали что-то днем?"_.  
  
\- Ага... Погоди, что?   
  
\- Не бери в голову. Объясню позже.   
  
\- А, вижу твою девочку. Эй, первоклассная работа с памятью. Мне нравится, как ты интегрировал воспоминания с оригинального шаблона и приблизил условия существования. Как ты заставил этого агента Говарда сотрудничать с тобой в реальном мире?   
  
\- Он просто плод моего воображения. Твоя работа довольно впечатляюща, учитывая такое большое количество людей. Теперь, по поводу того, чтобы спрятать твой город. Ты знаешь первую, вторую и четвертую стриктуры невидимости?  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Конечно, следовало догадаться. Ладно, это надо сделать довольно быстро. Если я создам надстройку, ты сможешь зарядить её? Своей магией? Перехватишь её полностью, когда я закончу.   
  
\- Ага, нет проблем.  
  
\- Хорошо, я устанавливаю параметры по черте города. Считай это своего рода защитным куполом, но воображаемым , не физическим. Это сработает на спутниках наблюдения и другой технике, не вызывая никаких подозрений.   
  
\- Как фильтр восприятия.   
  
\- Точно. Это должно сработать почти на всех, но тебе придется придумать, что случится с теми, кто попытается преодолеть черту.   
  
\- О, у меня уже есть план.   
  
\- Круто. Хорошо, видишь надстройку?   
  
\- Вижу. Заряжаю сейчас.   
  
\- Великолепно.   
  
\- Эй, посмотри на меня, я невидимый.   
  
\- Я не собираюсь удостаивать это ответом.   
  
\- Это так  _ты_  остаешься незамеченным?  
  
\- Я? Нет, когда Люси в Хейвене, я просто много перемещаюсь. В остальное время я обычно просто стою в слабом месте между мирами.   
  
\- О, это слабое место привело меня сюда! Эй, это ты создал Хейвен?  
  
\- Нет, Хейвен - обычный город в этом отношении. Просто некоторые люди в нем... Прокляты.   
  
\- Кто проклял их? Малефисента? Потому что она в подвале. Или Момби? Или это был ты? Ты проклял их? Могу я встретиться с твоим проклятьем?   
  
\- Успокойся, успокойся, они не на самом деле прокляты. Просто у них есть особые суперсилы, из-за которых они думают, что прокляты.   
  
\- Они не очень умны, не так ли, если не могут определить, прокляты они или нет?  
  
\- В этом мире нет магии. Так что, не то чтобы у них было с чем сравнивать.   
  
\- Так что же это за суперсилы, если это не магия?   
  
\- Частично генетические аберрации, частично подсознательные психологические проявления, и частично усиленная межпространственная проводимость.   
  
\- Ты же выдумал это, правда? А на самом деле это магия.   
  
\- Нет, это наука!   
  
\- Ты звучишь очень гордо.   
  
\- А что? Я люблю науку!  
  
\- Но в ней столько правил.   
  
\- У магии тоже есть правила.   
  
\- Да, но это веселые правила. Талантливый колдун с нужными мистическими ингредиентами может сделать зелье, с помощью которого можно дышать огнем.   
  
\- А талантливый ученый, с ингредиентами, которые можно найти в твоем обычном хозяйственном магазине, может сделать напалм.   
  
\- Ладно, должен признать, это звучит довольно весело.   
  
\- У тебя странные представления о веселье.   
  
\- Эй, напалм был твоей идеей!  
  
\- Виновен по всем пунктам.   
  
\- Эй, хочешь как-нибудь посмотреть фильм? Я могу сделать так, чтобы кинотеатр в Сторибруке показывал Полтергейста, или Супермена, или... Ладно, я не могу вспомнить никаких амбарных фильмов.   
  
\- Мне нравятся фильмы по Стивену Кингу.   
  
\- Правда? Ни за что бы не подумал.   
  
-  _“Мертвая зона”_  выходит в октябре. Действие происходит в Мэне - по крайней мере в книге - так что я очень его жду.   
  
\- Ясно. Так что, еще увидимся?   
  
\- Еще увидимся. И добро пожаловать в Мэн.   
  
***  
  
\- Ты должен мне помочь, я не знаю, что мне делать!  
  
\- Что такое, в чём проблема?  
  
\- Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о Джеймсе, мальчике Сары, который заявился в город?  
  
\- Ага, он был в замешательстве, когда увидел Люси.  
  
\- Он мёртв. Его убили, потому что… ну, это сейчас неважно. Но он мёртв.  
  
\- Мне жаль. Я знаю, он тебе нравился.  
  
\- Спасибо. Но сейчас Люси говорит о том, чтобы принести его ко мне, потому что она думает, что я могу вылечить его. Она собиралась взять и его жену тоже, но Люси и Арла сильно поссорились, и теперь Люси хочет взять его с собой и оставить Арлу. Но даже без Арлы я не могу вылечить Джеймса и удержать Люси в течение двадцати семи лет.  
  
\- Погоди-ка, ты можешь вылечить того, кто уже мёртв?  
  
\- Да, но на это требуется очень много энергии. А ты что, не можешь?  
  
\- Неа. Правила магии. Никаких возвращений людей с того света. Нам надо будет как-нибудь посмотреть  _“Аладдина”_.  
  
\- Ну, я не магический, так что я могу. Просто я не думаю. Что смогу лечить Джеймса и удерживать Люси всё то время, что она забирает Беды.  
  
\- Она может остаться со мной.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Ой, да ладно. Это точно сработает. Она останется в Сторибруке. Она уже предрасположена к стиранию воспоминаний и замене их другими, так что это будет проще парёной репы. Я поселю её в рыбацкой хижине у озера, что неподалёку от Хейвена. Она будет достаточно близко к Хейвену, чтобы её присутствие сдерживало Беды. Она не постареет, не влюбится, и с ней не случится ничего счастливого, потому что я такое проклятье. А потом, за несколько месяцев до того как она должна будет прибыть в город, Джеймсу уже не понадобится вся твоя энергия, и ты сможешь забрать её, внушить ей новые воспоминания и сбагрить её на работу. Ты сможешь вылечить Джеймса и всё будет чики-поки.  
  
\- Это может действительно сработать.  
  
\- Конечно это сработает! Хотя, есть цена. У магии всегда есть цена.  
  
\- Какая?  
  
\- Я выбираю фильмы, которые мы смотрим, десять раз подряд.  
  
\- Пять раз - и по рукам.  
  
***  
  
\- Говорил же, что это сработает.  
  
\- Да, да, говорил. Слишком много раз, если честно.  
  
\- Правда, я не уверен насчёт личности этой Одри Паркер. Ты уверен, что она подойдёт для работы? Она кажется немного… проблемной. Хе-хе.  
  
\- Имеешь ввиду всю эту историю с детдомовским ребёнком? Я подумал это мило.  
  
\- До внедрения новой личности она прожила двадцать семь лет в Сторибруке. Лет. И ни одного инцидента. Мэр ни разу её не замечала. Я дал ей остановиться перекусить в Сторибруке по пути в Хейвен, она здесь меньше часа, и в итоге она болтает с ребёнком мэра. И теперь он весь поглощён этим квестом - найти свою биологическую мать. Ты хоть знаешь, кто она такая?  
  
\- Нет, а ты?  
  
\- Нет, но не в этом смысл. Это закончится плохо, я тебе гарантирую.  
  
***  
  
\- Ой.  
  
\- Ты в порядке?  
  
\- Нет. Ой. Мне плохо. Вот прям везде. Ой.  
  
\- Что случилось?  
  
\- Я разрушен, вот что случилось. Ой.  
  
\- Разрушен? Как?  
  
\- Спаситель, Эмма. Генри. Поцелуй истинной любви. После Люси и Джеймса, я должен был догадаться, что это будет любовь матери к сыну.  
  
\- Если ты разрушен, то почему ты ещё здесь?  
  
\- Я разрушен, а не уничтожен. Ой. Быть разрушенным – больно, чёрт возьми! Всё ещё поддерживаю город и тот защитный купол, с которым ты мне помог. После всех этих лет, можно было бы подумать, что хоть кто-то поинтересуется откуда поступает еда или почему никому не приходится платить за телефонные счета, но неееет. Я теперь только воспоминания не контролирую.  
  
\- Ни у кого больше нет их воспоминаний о Сторибруке?  
  
\- О, гораздо хуже. У всех по два набора воспоминаний – воспоминания о Зачарованном Лесе и воспоминания о Сторибруке.  
  
\- Как я могу помочь?  
  
\- Ой, ой, ой, ой. После того, как они разрушили меня, я не думаю, что достаточно силён, чтобы удерживать всё без местного источника магии. Если я продолжу держать город и защиту, ты сможешь взять Сторибруковские воспоминания? Только фальшивые, которые я создал, не волнуйся об их настоящих воспоминаниях о Сторибруке и Зачарованном Лесу.  
  
\- Я думаю, я справлюсь.  
  
\- Я знаю, что справишься. Ты очень хорош с воспоминаниями.  
  
\- Я готов.  
  
\- И три, два, один, бум! Все воспоминания твои. Эй, я обязан пошутить на тему “Спасибо на воспоминания”. Только вот, не могу ничего придумать  
  
\- Разве это не должна быть моя шутка?  
  
\- Бери, если хочешь.  
  
\- Что твой Румпельштильцхен делает с колодцем желаний?  
  
\- Ой, вы только посмотрите. Он возвращает магию.  
  
\- Магия и Беды в мире в одно и то же время? Это не хорошо.  
  
\- Мы справимся. Вместе мы справимся со всем, что они попытаются сделать.  
  
\- Теперь ты обрёк нас навеки.  
  
***  
  
\- Амбар? Амбар, ты меня слышишь?  
  
\- Оох. Что… Что случилось?  
  
\- Тебя подстрелили.  
  
\- Это гораздо больнее, чем выглядит.  
  
\- Ты на поле на окраине Сторибрука. Послушай, амбар, ты не можешь остаться. Реджина сейчас уничтожит меня. Тут вся эта история с Питером Пэном, пытающимся меня похитить, и… послушай, у меня нет времени объяснять, но тебе надо идти. Иди в слабое место между мирами.  
  
\- Это слишком опасно. Если я пойду в слабое место, когда я так слаб, Уильям сбежит, и это будет моя вина.  
  
\- Ты должен пойти, для тебя это единственный способ выжить.  
  
\- Тогда пойдём со мной.  
  
\- Я не могу. Если меня не уничтожат, то я всё равно буду другим проклятьем. Кем-то, кем я не хочу быть. Но у меня нет выбора.  
  
\- Мне плевать. Я не оставлю тебя.  
  
\- Ты слишком упрям для амбара, ты знаешь это?  
  
\- Я знаю как мы оба можем выжить.  
  
\- Как?  
  
\- Довольно просто. Я всегда хотел быть проклятым.  
  
\- Проклятый амбар?  
  
\- Абсолютно. Только подумай. Слухи о проклятом амбаре, преследующем побережье Мэна. Одни люди утверждают, что вошли в амбар и вышли из него годы спустя, не постарев ни на день.  _(Что напоминает мне, что надо выкинуть Дюка. У него есть лодка, значит, ему нравятся рыбы, правильно?)_. Другие люди утверждают, что видели его, но никогда не могут найти его снова – как-будто бы он исчез. Мы будем легендами.  
  
\- Это было бы круто. Как думаешь, я ещё когда-нибудь увижу Сторибрук? Или ты – увидишь Хейвен?  
  
\- Полагаю, поживём – увидим.


End file.
